thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Speech
Ladies and gentlemen of The East Pacific, I stand before you as a nation / player with a very colorful and unique history, a nation scoping the current status of NationStates with an open mind and loads of experience. A detailed status report has been compiled. Some regions are falling due to inactivity; some are clinging to their old traditions and beliefs, holding new members at ‘a safe distance’. Some have seen regional populations cut in half, some are arguing over what a coup means and if they are having a coup or not (what?). But this region is excited. The people here are excited because they are doing something new. They are getting new players involved. They are working together and above all, having fun and getting to know each other. I’m very proud of this region and its ability to come together and unite toward a common goal. Who wouldn’t be? You all are in my opinion among the cream of the crop which is the crock that is NS (say that three times fast!). Naturally, that isn’t meant to offend other regions, but more or less is offered as a challenge. We have shown what working together and getting new players involved can create. Imagine if we all did that. Apocalypse be darned. Furthermore, the reign of the empire has ceased in TEP. The clouds of oppression have lifted, allowing the flowers of democracy to take root and grow. The book that represents their reign is now closed for good, heaped on the pile of other recreational reading material. But I present to you a new book, a larger and better written book (with a cool cover too), one that can turn the collective heads of Nationstates. It’s a book that we as older players have perhaps long forgotten, a book which we all first “picked up” when we started playing this game. Really playing this game. Perhaps we saw someone else reading that book and therefore wanted to read it too. Or maybe we just saw it on the shelf and wanted to have at it. The book I am talking about is activity. Not the “nuke the world” activity that has shown to fail numerous times in the game. Real activity. Reaching out to the casual and new players. Extending a hand to a player that’s working hard but without fruits to his or her labor. Forgiving and moving forward instead of goose-stepping back to the habits of a child. We all know these things but I guess we find it too hard. Or have too much prestige, too much power, too much “I’m here and you’re… over there” mentality. I’ve been a victim of that myself. I’m not accusing anyone, just accusing the belief, which is still an unpopular thing to do, but necessary, I believe. We’re so smart and wise and capable; we can use that for the game’s sake. Even if it’s just to one nation, that’s one more nation who can join us. One more nation to pass that book on you yourself was probably handed to you all those years ago. As for the new players, the casual player, the above is all TL;DR, but hear me out. Be bold. After all, our arms can only stretch so far. Join the forums and tell us about yourself. Voice your opinions. Get to know your people, your potential friends. TEP nations specifically, get to know me. I have a lot of energy and experience to share with you, free of cost. But not just me – there are others who are equally as important and knowledgeable, if not more, on the forums. There are no heroes on NationStates. Just those who know and those who do not know. And while I’ve never been a delegate before, might not “know how that works”, might not “get it”, might even be a little “rough around the edges” or “odd”, I can assure you the critics will quickly silence. I am a man (or fox... whatever) of my word – I will do my best to be the best delegate I can be. I can’t promise the moon, but I can promise activity, interaction, and excitement. I can promise responsibility and seriousness when it is needed. I can promise availability and honesty. And I can promise I will do my best to assist the game, in any way I see fit and am capable to do. Positively, of course. And while I may never truly “know” the game in all my years of playing, I’d like to have you “know” I will do my best. There is no substitute. In conclusion, I’d like to end with the words of… Charlie Chaplin, of all people. While his words are most decidedly for real-world applications, I believe they may also have inroads for NS as a whole: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcvjoWOwnn4 Thank you, and good day - Todd McCloud